Everchanging
by Its Kare Bear
Summary: She was past the point where logic could reach a solution, lost in confusion. "Please," She begged, "if you don't tell me now, when will you?" He gazed at her then, his amber eyes sparkling with uncertainty. "I'm not sure anymore."


Everchanging

Romance/Angst—oneshot/smut

**Author Note: **…So. I felt compelled to write something for the Avatar fandom. This is my first time writing one. I want to write something that takes place after Mako and Korra's first kiss, and how they left it alone, open and unresolved. I'm well aware of the fact that there may be a dozen of these by now, I'm slow.

**Pre-Summary: **Makorra basically, with a slight mentioning of Makami. A few days before the Fire Ferrets enter their final match, frustration triggers within the group and ends with a night of unbridled passion. Time and space continue onward. How will the young lovers cope with what they did?

**Summary: **She was past the point where logic could reach a solution, lost in confusion. "Please," She begged, "if you don't tell me now, when will you?" He gazed at her then, his amber eyes sparkling with uncertainty. "I'm not sure anymore."

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Korra characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Nickelodeon and Michael Dante DilMartino. I am not a professional writer, nor do I desire to be.

* * *

"_There is nothing simple when it comes to you and I, always something in this ever changing life." Rise Against - Everchanging_

The first thing that registered in Korra's mind was the pain emanating from her scalp. She winced, trying to move her arm, realizing that it was being crushed by something heavy right next to her. She opened her eyes slowly, and of course her vision was blurred. She groaned in aggravation and squeezed them shut. She massaged her closed eyelids repetitively with her free hand. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open with restored vision. She felt sore and bruised, as if she had just endured many sleepless nights of consecutive training in preparation for the upcoming pro-bending finale. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't been so sore from staying up _all_night with Mako.

Her eyes widened. She turned her head slowly to the right, and there he was, barely an inch away from her. _Spirits,_ he was handsome_. _His slow, rhythmic breathing warmed her chilled skin. Did everyone look younger when they slept? Because right now, Mako looked like a little boy, an orphan roaming the streets, desperately trying to protect his younger brother. The fact that the two were quite naked and vulnerable was her second discovery, and the water tribe girl's cheeks burned upon realizing that the only thing covering her body was a thin, yellow blanket.

Her body reacted before her mind, and her sea blue eyes drifted to Mako's naked body, taking in his tan, calloused skin, his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, and the smooth, chiseled muscles of his chest. Her eyes continued to travel lower, past his abs and even further…down to his…

Her face reddened._ "NO!" _Her innocent mind shrieked. She reluctantly squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way she could look down there!

At this point, the numbness in her right arm began to tingle its way up her shoulder. Mako's head appeared to be the aforementioned heavy object pinning her arm. She withdrew her arm slowly and carefully, concentrating on his face for any signs of him awakening. She couldn't afford for him to wake up, not until she was fully able to comprehend what had happened. The water tribe girl sat up slowly, clutching the blanket to her body to cover her nudity.

_"Think Korra, think." _The Avatar's mind implored. Just how had this happened? If this headache wasn't clouding her mind, her thoughts would have been clear as crystal. _"Asami…" _Her eyes flashed open at the thought. Her heart sank, overcome with guilt and sorrow.

Ms. Asami Sato: she had the kind of look that could defy gravity. She almost—she **was**Mako's girlfriend. A fresh wave of anguish hit her, and she wanted to cry, feeling the sting of fresh tears in her eyes. She bit her lip, determined to keep the tears from falling. Had Korra's selfishness taken over and clouded her judgment?

_Oh spirits_, she remembered what had happened.

* * *

Yesterday Evening

"Good practice, team." Mako said while taking off his headgear, using his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He played the role of the team leader naturally, being the most levelheaded of the three. His younger brother was a bit too cocky, and Korra…though it was in her _blood_to be a leader, her hotheadedness could easily be taken advantage of.

"Tomorrow, I want to see us push it to the next level if we want to defeat the Wolf Bats."

"Woo-hoo! Can we say 'Tahno is going down!?'" Bolin said eagerly, slamming his locker shut. He spun around to face his teammates with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah," The Avatar said indifferently.

Mako said nothing.

Bolin's face fell. His plan to rally his friends had failed miserably, and the tension in the room seemed to be thickening. The earth bender pouted, sticking out his lower lip. That plan was foolproof! What could have possibly gone wrong? "Well…" Bolin sucked in a breath of air and exhaled awkwardly. "I'll be leaving now."

"Where do you have to go?" His older brother sounded mildly flabbergasted.

"Hey, I have fans from _all over_ the nations waiting to meet me." He defended. In truth, the earth bender just wanted to escape from the uncomfortable situation, realizing that his presence was quite possibly making the problem worse. "Bro, I can't say no to the _ladies._" He slicked his hair back, grinning handsomely. Mako's facial expression was completely apathetic, while Korra smiled softly. That guy really was _special. _He had no negative feelings for her, even after she had…_kissed_his brother. And then he was gone, just like that, leaving them with the weight of the lingering awkwardness coupled with eerie frustration.

The handsome fire bender stayed behind for some extra practice. He reached for his headgear, putting it back on. The targets were scattered photos of Tahno pinned to a clothesline. Mako prepared to demonstrate his advanced fire bending technique, crouching into a fighting stance. Fire manifested inches away from his fists, and he successfully nailed several of the targets by releasing controlled bursts of fire. He sprinted closer to the remaining targets and launched himself into the air. The fire bender rotated his body swiftly, unleashing refulgent, vigorous flames with both fists, incinerating the remaining photos. Mako landed gracefully, breathing lightly. _"Is Korra still here?" _He wondered. Admittedly, he was ignoring her. He just couldn't deal with their _issues, _not with the finals only days away.

The water tribe girl bit her lower lip, concentrating on other issues. Part of her appreciated the opportunity to resolve unfinished business, and part of her said that staying could cause things to go from bad to worse. She was stuck at a crossroad. One sign warned of danger ahead, while the other promised safety, but sadness and being forced to stay silent. Which should she take? "Well, I'll be leaving." The safe road it was. Logically it was the correct choice…right?

Silence.

It was better to be close to the one you love then distant, to be a friend instead of the alternative…

"I'm leaving..." The Avatar repeated expectantly, placing her hands on her hips, waiting for a reply that she never received.

_Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends?_

_"No…"_ Her thoughts whispered. Korra wasn't a quitter. She wasn't used to bottling up her emotions and sitting idly by. And yet Mako expected her to do that while he got away with a _half assed_confession? Frustration bubbled from inside her, and her brows furrowed.

"**Hey!**" She exclaimed, contempt in her voice. The fire bender tried taking a sip from his water bottle, but the water exploded from it like a geyser, drenching him completely. Mako wiped his face, rapidly spinning around and meeting the Avatar's fierce glare.

"What was that for?" Mako questioned, mildly aloof.

"Don't act stupid. I know you're ignoring me!" Korra lashed back, approaching him until they were eye level. She gathered a fistful of his clothing, ready to knock him out. Their eyes met, glittering azure and smoldering saffron.

"Korra, I-" He began, but in a softer tone. "We shouldn't do this."

The water tribe girl gritted her teeth. Her fists began to tremble as she gripped his clothing. _Spirits_, she wanted to throttle him. Why did she have to be so attracted to him? She wished that she had the ability to hate him. Mako was always so calm and sensible, never fully expressing himself. It drove her insane. Never once had he truly _complimented_her. He barely exhibited any of his passions—okay, that wasn't true. She didn't know him well enough to read him. His face was like an emotionless mask.

_How much of his heart did he lock away?_

"I_ like _you, you idiot, and all you can say is that I'm _amazing_? Naga is _amazing_. You're dodging the question!" She liked him more than she could fully express. His cool demeanor clashed with her hot headed persona. It was true that she let her emotions take over and run wild, while his remained distant and too calm. It _inspired_her so much that she wished she could learn his secret.

"Let's not do this." Mako repeated calmly, knowing that Korra could punch him at any moment. Why did she have to be so _pushy_? With every step that he took backwards, she would take two steps forward. And in all of his life, he had never dreamed of meeting a girl like her. She was unpredictable, and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, a part of him liked it.

"Yes, let's do this. This is going to sound corny coming from me, but you should be open and true to your heart." Korra's tone softened.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her nails pierced through his clothing, anxiously awaiting his rejection. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to remind herself not to be afraid of anything. "I think you're tearing through the material." The fire bender glanced down at his clothing, mildly concerned. He almost always picked the best time to drop the worst lines. The Avatar froze, relinquishing her hold on his clothing.

Korra was beginning to believe that she had somehow turned their situation into a game, and playing this game had taken its toll on her. She was tired. Tired of waiting, tired of being lonely, tired of thinking at all. She was past the point where logic could reach a solution, lost in confusion. "Please," She begged, "if you don't tell me now, when will you?"

He gazed at her then, his amber eyes sparkling with uncertainty. "I'm not sure anymore."

All these new emotions tore at her heart, and she_ hated _it. They created an all-consuming fire inside of her, reaching a fever pitch and clouding her judgment. "Y-yes, you are! I've never met someone so irritating that I've literally not known whether to _punch_ or _kiss _them! Quit acting so self-absorbed, you _cold hearted_jerk!" She snarled.

_The barrier shattered and the Avatar crossed into his world._

Something awakened within the fire bender, something that completely eclipsed _common sense_ from his mind, releasing _the unknown_. He captured her petite wrists, and his amber eyes locked with her sapphire ones. "You think you have it _easier_? How would you feel if a stubborn, crazy person came into your life, someone so...infuriating, someone who provoked you until you felt ready to explode?!" Mako exclaimed.

* * *

oOo

For the longest time, they just stood silently, staring intently into each other's eyes. Suddenly, an ancient, primal instinct flared in both of them, and their lips locked together roughly. A kiss was just a kiss, but to Korra, kissing Mako gave it a new _definition_, a sweet sensation. Instead of the kiss satisfying them, it only made their desire for each other grow more and more. His warm tongue slid across her soft lips, and Korra granted him access. _Agni,_he could almost taste the crisp, salty mist of the waters from her native lands.

Preoccupied, the Avatar's trembling hands slid beneath his shirt, her dainty fingers roaming the strong, smooth muscles of his back. She could feel the heat radiating from his skin, and Korra realized that his body temperature was probably a few degrees higher than normal as a firebender. Korra was the first to pull away for air. She gasped as his lips began to kiss their way down her throat. She tugged at his shirt, and he helped her toss the useless fabric aside. In return, Mako tossed the water tribe girl's shirt aside, revealing a _sporty _undergarment that would soon be tossed aside as well.

Her cool hands glided up the length of his chest, twinning around his strong neck, and capturing his delicious lips again. Warm, calloused hands eagerly slid over her cool skin, tracing the curves of her hips, and finding their way to the small of her back. Her skin wasn't as warm as his, but the cool, smooth softness of it was refreshing, and it soothed him. The Avatar tried to close the gap between them by gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer. Mako, however, insisted on walking backwards and pulling Korra with him, his lips never leaving hers. He pulled her backwards until they were back in the locker room. Mako stumbled over a couch, pulling her on top of him.

The handsome fire bender helped situate her body comfortably atop his, her legs straddling him. He buried his face into her cool neck, kissing and sucking her sensitive skin**. **_Spirits_, she gasped in pleasure. His lips set her skin ablaze, leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched her. An unfamiliar flame ignited in the pit of her stomach, burning its way to her nether regions. The taste of her skin was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. He couldn't get enough of it Mako showered her neck and collarbone with hot kisses, halting at the cleavage of her breasts. With shaky hands, he grasped the undergarment holding her breasts, and his amber eyes met the Avatar's gaze, seeking her approval. She nodded wordlessly, and the fire bender slipped it off.

The soft, silvery light of the moon shone through the gym's window, casting a spell on the water tribe girl's half naked body, setting her smooth, silky cocoa skin aglow. _Agni, _Mako gasped in awe. He couldn't find the words to describe her..._devastating _beauty. Her lustrous skin was flawless, her breasts full and curvaceous with dusky nipples. His breath quickened as he saw her peaks hardening from being exposed, making him grow harder. Korra felt quite self-conscious as he just stared at her in silence. She tried to cover her chest with her arm, but the fire bender snagged her wrists away with quivering hands. He was apparently just as nervous as she was.

"Don't," He said breathlessly. "You're beautiful."

Korra's cheeks reddened and Mako relinquished his hold on her wrists, hesitantly cupping her cheeks. He brought her lips to his, kissing her passionately, reassuring her. Her tongue ran along his warm, welcoming lips, invading the moist cavern. He tasted spicy, like _fire flakes_. Her intimate area pulsed with need, the fire in her burning uncontrollably. The fire bender reached to grasp her cocoa breasts, both fitting perfectly in his palms. He toyed with them, tweaking her peaks and rolling the dusky nipples between his thumb and index finger. Korra broke the kiss, squealing in pleasure and pressing her womanhood hotly against his clothed erection. The sensation was electrifying, sending pleasurable shocks coursing through each other's bodies, causing them both to gasp in excitement.

Eager to taste her exotic skin again, Mako brought his lips down to her breasts, letting his tongue trail over her one of her peaks before capturing it with his teeth. Mako suckled affectionately while his hand worked on the other breast. Korra released sweet moans and feistily wiggled her hips. The thrilling friction against his growing member felt _unimaginable_! She did it again and _again_, the ecstasy growing more and more intolerable each time. Her fingers ran through his thick, black hair and she kissed his forehead. Her remaining undergarment was completely soaked through.

_Agni,_the handsome fire bender groaned lustfully in his throat, relinquishing her swollen breast from his lips. He captured her hips and held them firmly against his aching, clothed member. Mako's amber eyes searched for Korra's ocean blue ones. They knew things had gotten out of control, but neither of them cared. The need for closeness and the hot temptation infiltrating their young bodies was all that mattered.

"I can't hold it." He asked for her permission.

"Then don't, _cool guy_."

The Avatar removed her remaining clothing and assisted the firebender with his as well. Neither of them cared about the need for dominance. He buried his face in her cooling neck, and Korra shivered at the sensation of his hot breath on her skin. Then he entered her. He filled her completely. She gasped and winced in pain as he penetrated through her inner walls.

His face was scrunched in pleasure as he forced himself to remain still, waiting for her to accommodate his size. Korra's hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She dug her nails into his back, creating small, crescent shaped dents. The fire bender hissed at that and firmly held her hips, still whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

She tried to force herself to forget about the pain. When she bit down on his shoulder, he understood what she wanted and began to slowly move her hips, creating a steady pace. The slippery wetness combined with her inner muscles clenching him was more than he could bear.

Korra's pain subsided. She felt more confident and began to move her hips with the rhythm he had set. She ran her hands through his hair, grazing his neck, resting on his clenched biceps. He guided her hips up and down, forcefully and unevenly. The pain only served to enhance her pleasure, and she spread her thighs further, giving him more access. Korra's moans increased. His pace was too slow, and the knots in her abdomen burned, aching for release.

"Nnnah—_faster_!"Her mouth claimed his.

Mako smiled against her lips. His thrusts became harder and faster, deeper into her tight core, completely lost in the feeling of being with her. Never in his life had he felt so _alive._ Her sex contracted so tightly around him that he couldn't keep himself from moaning—_agni, _she felt so good. Korra matched his rhythm, riding him wildly and supporting herself by holding his shoulders. Her face buried in his heated neck, kissing and sucking his salty skin.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was so close. It took all his power resisting the release; he wanted her to climax first. But Korra had _mastered _howto ride him in a matter of minutes. One hand strayed from its hold on her hips and reached down to her sex, vigorously rubbing her clitoris.

The water tribe girl screamed in bliss. The sensation was overwhelming. She was so wet that her juices drenched Mako's member, leaking down to his sack. Korra was burning up, in a good way. Their hips met nosily as every thrust became harder and harder, hitting just the right spot. It drove her over the edge, and her climax hit like an ocean of euphoria.

The fire bender groaned into her neck through clenched teeth. Her inner core tightened around him like a vase, milking him. Mako encircled Avatar's waist in his arms, embracing her. He cried out wordlessly as his seed spilled inside her. Exhausted, and she blacked out in his embrace. Mako smiled tenderly, stroking her messy hair. He leaned in to whisper,"_I really like you Korra."_

* * *

oOo

Morning

The golden light of dawn flooded through the windows, warming the gym. Second to awaken, the fire bender's golden eyes fluttered open. Pain radiated from his thighs to his kneecaps. Next time, he would be the one on top. His eyes searched for Korra, finding that she was already awake and sitting up, lost in thought.

"Korra?" He spoke softly.

No response.

She really was in a trance, but why? Fear entered his thoughts. Did she regret last night? This was the first time he couldn't read her expression, and it _bothered _him. The fire bender was unsure of what would happen next, calculating the many scenarios and virtually coming up with no happy resolutions. What did this mean for them?

It was better to not get hasty and over react. Perhaps a warm shower would help get his thoughts in order. Mako got up, grabbed his pants, and put them on in one swift motion. He headed for the gym's shower, leaving Korra alone with her thoughts. Hot water dripped down his body as he washes—_agni, _he couldn't get her off his mind. Every time he shuts his eyes there's her image, no girl ever had him upside-down, caught in some endless loop and driving him crazy. Korra isn't some other girl-she's _genuine._

By the end of his shower, the firebender had come to the conclusion that Korra had stolen his heart. A girl he only known for a few short weeks was his other half, and he felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner. Guilt washed over him, remembering that he had cheated on his girlfriend. It pained him that he had to break up with Asami, because he _did _care for her. Mako couldn't allow himself to keep her involved. It would only make things more complicated. He reaches for a towel and dried himself off.

The fire bender dressed back into his gym uniform. He stood in front of the mirror, combing his short black hair. _"What if she doesn't feel the same way after last night?" _The thought lingered in the back of his mind. No, he couldn't afford to think like that, he had to try to tell her how he really felt. He sauntered out of the bathroom with his hands in his pockets, glancing over at the Avatar still locked in a trance.

"Korra," His calm voice snapped her out of her trance, and she stared at him in bewilderment. "I…I umm," Mako stuttered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, fearing her rejection. Why couldn't he just spit it out? Korra would tease him for that!_ "Say it now, or else you'll lose her!" _His inner voice shouted angrily. "Korra," He said again but with more courage this time. "Would you like to go out with me?" Mako blurted without thinking. His cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. _Agni,_that was stupid.

It worked though. Her confused expression turned sentimental and a small smile graced her soft lips. "I'd love to." She replied shyly, brushing back her messy brown bangs. At that moment, he concluded that their relationship would make it and ship across the nations.

* * *

Thank you Stormy for helping me edit this story! 3


End file.
